


Pleasant Nights

by sideofgrima



Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2020, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofgrima/pseuds/sideofgrima
Summary: Day 1: FairytalesRobin asks Chrom to read her his favorite book, though it quickly becomes a bedtime story instead.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979573
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Pleasant Nights

**Author's Note:**

> have they confessed their love for each other yet? Are they married at this point? Maybe ;)

_ “In a land forgotten by the gods and separated from time existed two dragons. One was white, covered in soft fur, and represented life. The other, covered in thick, dark scales and scarce feathers, represented death. In this world where time did not pass, the two lived together yet independent of one another. It was a sad existence, to live so close to another being, yet unable to meet without destroying the other.  _

_ “In this strange land, the Great Sun and Quiet Moon continued to rise and fall, though time did not pass. The seasons did not change and no rain fell from the heavens. Nothing could grow, since time did not permit it, and thus, the dragons remained immortal. One day, Death tested her boundaries and approached Life, who attacked her on sight. Though time did not pass, their battle lasted for three days and three nights. On the morning of the fourth, they broke apart, neither showing a scratch or wound. And thus, they headed in opposite directions, away from the other. _

_ “Days went by, and though time did not pass, Life tested his boundaries and approached Death, who attacked him on sight. Once again did their battle last for three days and three nights, with neither being able to hurt the other. When they broke apart on the fourth day, it was with hesitation.  _

_ “Soon after, Death approached Life with a proposition.” _

_ “‘Tell me, O’ great rival. Your life consists of trying to snuff my life out, and mine yours. Do you not find boredom to plague your very existence?’ She spoke.” _

_ “‘When I find you defeated at the ends of my claws, then boredom will set in,’ he responded in kind.” _

_ “‘When was the last time you saw something besides me?’ Death asked. _

_ “‘My memories before you have long since disappeared. I cannot and do not want to remember a time when I had more than one goal in life,’ Life responded.  _

“Gods, this Life character is so grumpy.”

“And I’m not  _ done _ with the story. If I may…?”

“Please, by all means.”

_ “‘I’ve seen two humans just yonder over that mountain. I request you come with me.” _

_ “‘This is a trick. I am ever present. I am a creator. A bringer of life. You cannot fool me, Death,’ Life snorted.” _

_ “‘And at the end of all living things, my jaws await to catch them. You care not what happens for your creations after you stop nourishing them.’” _

_ “Life didn’t respond.” _

_ “‘Come with me, Life. Come with me to see the humans. Once we see them, we can resume our rivalry,’ Death pleaded.” _

_ “By some stroke of luck, Life agreed.  _

_ “They approached the very same mountain Death said, and sure enough, two humans had nestled into a cave carved out in the mountainside. Without any caution, Death approached the humans, with Life trailing not too far behind.” _

_ “‘Hark, fair dragons!’ One spoke. ‘We pass through your lands to seek refuge from our kingdoms at war!’” _

_ “‘That is a mistake you’ve made,’ Life said. ‘These lands are a prison. Nothing grows, no water moves, time does not exist. The Great Sun and Quiet Moon rise and fall like that of my sleeping chest yet I face the same thing every waking minute.’” _

_ “‘O’ Life Bringer, we come for this exact reason. A place where time does not pass is just what we need,’ the other human spoke. _

_ “Whatever kinship these humans had made Death jealous. For so long had she wished for companionship, that to see two creatures, lesser as they may be, made her heart leap.” _

“Okay, I kind of love Death as a character.”

“ _ Robin _ !” Chrom urged. 

“Sorry, sorry! But you can’t tell me she isn’t your favorite,” she added.

“Actually, no. Life is my favorite. But if you let me finish, you’d know why!” Chrom chuckled to himself.

“Yes, yes, carry on.”

_ “Life and Death spent many days with the humans talking about anything and everything. Under the light of the Quiet Moon, Life spoke. _

_ “‘You and I have spent eons fighting each other… why?’ _

_ “‘You’ve said it yourself. You are a creator, I am a destroyer. We cannot coexist.’” _

_ “‘That is what we’re doing now, is it not?’ Life said.” _

_ “‘There is truth in your words, yes… tell me. Do you still wish to destroy me?’ Death asked.” _

_ “‘No… and even if I did, I don’t think I could. I’ve come to enjoy your presence, Death.’” _

_ “‘And I yours, Life.’” _

_ “They sat atop a mountain in silence, with no wind to fill the void until Life spoke again.” _

_ “‘When I think about you and I, and the things we do. We cannot exist without the other. Without me, there would be nothing, and without you, it would be stagnant and unchanging.’” _

_ “‘We’re two separated halves.’” _

_ “‘Indeed… but together, we can be-’” _

“Two halves of a greater whole?” Robin said with a yawn.

“You can’t fall asleep while I’m reading a book, the  _ same _ one you asked me to read to you!” He exclaimed, leaning forward to nudge her in the shoulder. “And yeah, more or less they say two halves of a greater whole.”

“Hmm, where have I heard that before?” She teased, laying down on her cot.

“Wait, are you actually going to sleep?” Chrom asked. “Because I’m not done with the book!”

“I asked you to read me your favorite story  _ so _ I could get some sleep. You have a very calming voice.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Really? Who else has said that before?”

“Just you, at least ten other times,” he noted before closing the book. “Well, I suppose it is getting late…” 

“And letting the prince of the halidom-” Robin paused to yawn. “-walk all the way back to his tent on a night like this? I can’t imagine anything more dangerous. Perhaps he should stay here tonight?”

“Is that you offering?” Chrom said with a smile as he blew the single candle he had lit out. “Because you know I will.”

“Exactly,” she said as she scooted to the edge of the cot, pulling the rough, woolen blanket out to make room for him. “Get over here.”

Without a second thought, Chrom quickly took the place offered to him. Just as quickly as he had laid down, Robin was immediately wrapped around him, her head resting gently on his chest.

“R-Robin,” he said with a nervous laugh. “You could stand to be a little less obvious. Frederick might come in here looking for me later…”

“Mmm, I don’t care… you’re warm,” she muttered. “Why don’t you tell me the end of the story…?”

“Oh, I don’t have it memorized, but the two dragons end up putting aside their differences and fall in love. Then the two humans offer to play music on their drums, saying about how music puts the soul to rest. So Life and Death dance for three days and three nights and on the fourth morning, they collapse, having danced themselves to death. But as they drop, the clouds above them begin to darken, and rain starts to fall. Somehow, the humans drums made time start to flow in the area and it’s said that…” he cut himself short as he heard the soft snores coming from his chest. “Heh, alright, I get the message…”

Chrom brushed his hand across her head, moving her white hair off of her forehead, where he planted a brief kiss. Though perhaps Robin wasn’t entirely asleep, since he saw the smile that grew on her face.

Perhaps she was just sick of his story and truly wanted to sleep, but whatever the reason, Chrom couldn’t have been happier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, I didn't know Chrobin week was happening this week but I'm glad it is cause maybe it'll get me out of the writing slump I'm in. But who knows :0 
> 
> Also this is probs going up on the 20th instead of the 19th cause I finished it at midnight!!


End file.
